


Fragmentation 0.4

by Eden (kurokimio)



Series: Fragmentation [4]
Category: The Matrix (Movies), The Matrix Online, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - The Matrix Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Heavy Angst, Other, Science Fiction, The Matrix References, The Matrix!AU, Violence, the matrix au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokimio/pseuds/Eden
Summary: How does one measure freedom? Are our choices truly our own, or are they part of a preset design outside of our control? We all have a question burning inside of us, though few speak it out. It is the question that drives us forward, seeking purpose in our lives. What isThe Matrix?
Series: Fragmentation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692055





	Fragmentation 0.4

“Big Brother,” Taehyung called, watching his brother, Namjoon, halt in his steps to look back at him, “are we going to be separated?”

A look he couldn’t place spread over his brother’s face. Taehyung surmised that it wasn’t anything good. He bit his lower lip, fighting back the urge to cry. His eyes lowered to the metal flooring of their home. Sucking in air through his teeth, he closed his eyes to keep the tears from spilling out. A sudden weight fell on the top of his head, causing him to look up as he met Namjoon’s gaze. 

His expression was softer now.

“It won’t be for long,” he reassured, rubbing Taehyung’s hair comfortingly, “and we’ll be seeing each other again before you know it.”

Taehyung’s lips trembled slightly, forming into a small smile. He knew his brother was doing his best to ease the wave of anxiety threatening to overtake him. But there was a part of him that worried about so many terrible things happening before they could reunite. There were rumors that some failed the training program outright. Others died from the heavy mental and physical strain placed on their persons. 

Maybe it was the child-like optimism he had, but Taehyung knew that his brother wouldn’t fail. He wouldn’t either.

Their mother worked tirelessly in the kitchen, trying to put some semblance of a meal together for them. She knew she wouldn’t be seeing her children for several years; not until they finished their training programs. Namjoon would head down the path of an Operator, the same occupation their father had before he died. The Elders of Zion said that their father was a hero, but Taehyung knew they were just being nice.

He died before he could activate the ship’s EMP, butchered by Sentinels that destroyed the ship his father was a crew member of. 

No matter what, he would find a way to be with his brother. To make sure nothing like that happened. To do so, he had to pick a different goal. Taehyung would become a pilot.

“Taehyung! Namjoon! It’s dinner time!”

They both turned in the direction of the kitchen, Namjoon gently urging Taehyung to head out first. He didn’t have to look behind him to know that his brother was following closely. When they reached the kitchen, they saw a spread fit for an important guest and couldn’t help but eyeball it with obvious fascination. There was no way that they’d finish this in a single night.

“Mom,” Namjoon said as she set metal cups filled with water next to each plate, “this is too much…”

Taehyung scrambled into his chair, resisting the urge to dive into the bread, cured meats and dried fruits. He could feel his mouth watering already. “This looks awesome!”

Their mother smiled, reaching out to pat their heads. “Nothing less for my brave boys,” she said, the pride clear in her voice, “you need to eat well to do well.”

They both nodded, digging into the food heartily. Between laughter and light conversation, it felt like just a normal day in the Kim household. But they knew it wouldn’t be like this for a long time. Taehyung remembered his brother telling him that the coming days of spoiled bliss leading up to their departure was for their mother more than it was for them. They only needed to do their part and allow her to bask in these simple gifts. 

“Have you boys picked your names yet?”

“Spectre,” Namjoon replied as he bit into a slice of apple, “just like Dad.”

Taehyung watched as their mother’s smile fell a little, but then it returned even bigger than earlier. Her eyes took on a watery sheen and she reached out to wrap her arms around Namjoon. A soft blush crowned Namjoon’s cheeks and he cupped his mother’s elbow. Taehyung looked away to stare at the bread and dried fruit on his plate. The truth was that he hadn’t even thought of what name he would use. He always assumed one would be given to him.

“And you, Taehyung?” He looked up, meeting his mother’s gaze. “What name have you chosen?”

He felt like he was going to be swallowed up by his mother’s deep hazel eyes. There was a time when those same soft eyes were hard like a rock’s; the eyes of a person who looked Death in the face and told him “Not today”. She did it without fear. 

He smiled. “Edge.”

His mother blinked, her lips parting slightly. “But Taehyung, that’s--”

“I know.” His smile grew wider. “That was your name.”

Looking across the table at his brother, he saw the smile creeping around the corners of Namjoon’s mouth. His chest filled with warmth at knowing that his brother approved of the name choice. Their mother let go of her alias a long time ago. They remembered their father telling them once that she was thinking about giving it all up when she became pregnant with Namjoon. Stepping down from the role of Captain of her APU squadron, their mother focused fully on raising her children when she gave birth to Taehyung a year later.

Actual tears streamed down her face and she stood up, leaning over Taehyung and pulling him closely into her chest. She cradled the back of his head, stroking through his dark hair, and it wasn’t long before Namjoon was also hugging him from the other side. Taehyung lifted his arms so he could pull them in even closer to him.

“No matter what happens, I want you both to know that I am so proud of you.” Both Taehyung and Namjoon looked into their mother’s tear-stained face. “And I know that your father would be too.”

* * *

**_Seven Years Later_ **

_“EDGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”_

A devious smirk slid over Edge’s features as the ship rattled and clanked around them. “Hold on to your lunch, Captain!”

His eyes zeroed in on the terrain of cables, pipes, and junk that managed to pile up over the years in the tunnel system. Veins of electricity flared out in either direction and he gripped harder on the flight controls. He quickly swiped his fingers over the control panel in front of him, redirecting power to the hover pads at the ship’s stern.

The ship dipped quickly, falling several hundred feet. Edge didn’t bother stopping the laugh as his co-pilot made a retching noise from the sudden shift in their gravity. 

“Forty-five percent to starboard bow,” he said through his laughter.

Again, his co-pilot gagged behind his hand. “F-Forty-five percent to...to starboard…”

“Bow!”

“B-Bow!”

Edge jerked the flight controls to the left, swerving the hovercraft hard as they rounded a sharp corner. Metal groaned in protest and people were swearing at the top of their lungs. Others were cheering in the artillery section of the ship. 

“Fifteen percent to port bow!”

“F-F-Fifteen percent...oh, God.” The gagging was soon followed by actual vomiting. Something wet hit the floor, but Edge remained focused on the path in front of him. 

“Stagger! Port bow!”

“Y-Yes Sir! Fifteen to port bow, Sir!”

Again, Edge yanked at the flight controls. The ship screamed as electric pulses erupted around the left side of the ship just as they made a right turn. In four hundred feet, they would hit another drop and would be able to bee-line it straight for Zion’s main gate. 

“Come on, baby,” he whispered, his eyes darting in every direction as he pushed the engines further, “we’re almost there!”

_“SLOW IT DOWN, EDGE!”_

Edge chuckled, pushing the controls harder. Sweat slid down his neck and shoulders. “Aw, don’t be like that, Cap.” He quickly mashed several more key commands on the console in front of him. “You know that she doesn’t like it when you speak to her that way.”

_“THIS ISN’T A GODDAMN RACE!”_

“I beg to differ, Sir. It’s _always_ a race!” Reaching over, he smacked Stagger’s shoulder to get him back into focus. “Eighty-three percent to the ship’s bow!”  
Stagger wiped at the mess around his mouth and gave a determined nod. “Aye, Sir! Eighty-three to bow!”

_“EDGE!”_

“Careful, Sir! You’ll bite your tongue!”

The front of the ship lit up with bright blue and white spider veins of electricity just as he pushed the stern of the vessel back. He called it his “leap frog” technique, allowing him a single opportunity to bounce the ship just before reaching a drop to give it extra momentum. It was slightly taxing on the ship’s hull, but reduced the power needed to launch it forward - utilizing gravity more than the reserves on the ship.

It wasn’t a fan favorite.

Metal things clanked around throughout the ship as he spun the ship into descent. More crew members hooped and hollered their approval. There was a good chance that his captain would refer Edge to recycling - deciding that he needed to start the training program over from the beginning. But if he could beat his previous record return time, then it might have been worth it.

Electric waves sprayed in various directions as the hovercraft pillowed down at the base. Edge let his shoulders relax and he sank back in his chair as the main gates to Zion were in clear view. Rushed footsteps thundered from the back and he braced himself for the screaming onslaught that was sure to come.

“God fucking dammit, Edge,” screamed Captain Halo into his ear, causing Edge to laugh and wince simultaneously, “you’re going to get us all killed one of these days!”

He shrugged one shoulder, poking one finger into his ear just as an incoming transmission reached their communications panel. “This is _The Hierophant_ requesting permission to enter Zion.”

_“Access codes required for entry.”_

Edge leaned back in the chair, giving Captain Halo time to enter the access codes. Once entered, they waited for the confirmation beep.

_“Thank you. Welcome home Hierophant. You are cleared for Dock Seven.”_

“Roger that. Moving to Dock Seven.” Edge set the controls to auto-pilot, allowing for the hovercraft to coast through the main gate. He stretched his arms high over his head, popping the tension from his spine. “It’s good to be back.”

The rest of the _Hierophant_ ’s crew quickly gathered their belongings, all of them excited for the results of their final exams. The ship secured its landing gears on the dock, shaking the entire vessel. After the cabin was de-pressurized, the electronic ramp disengaged on the landing pad. The door slid open, allowing everyone to disembark.

Edge lingered in the pilot’s seat a little while longer, his fingers undoing the straps from around his chest. 

Stagger unstrapped himself from the co-pilot seat, sidling over the opposite side from where he’d thrown up. “You’re not coming?”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Edge replied as he met Stagger’s gaze, “I want to say goodbye properly.”

“Whatever.” Stagger smirked, reaching out to clasp a hand on Edge’s shoulder. “You’re one crazy sonuva bitch, Edge. But you’re also one helluva pilot.” The two of them shared a smile. “I’m gonna miss ya.”

“It’s been real.”

The both punched fists before parting ways. Captain Halo shuffled up beside him after watching the other trainees exit the ship. Edge hissed when he felt a smack to the back of his head, rubbing it gingerly. Not that it actually hurt, but he was a showboat in various ways.

“If you weren’t such a skilled pilot, I’d request that the Admiral kick you out of the program entirely.”

Edge flashed his trademark boxy smile at him. “Awe, c’mon Cap. Don’t be that way. You know I’m better suited to fly.” His expression softened some. “I’ll always get my crew home. No matter what.”

“I don’t expect anything less. Heroism is great, but real heroes remember what’s truly important.” Captain Halo sighed, placing a hand on top of Edge’s head. “You’ll do more good being alive than getting yourself killed. Remember that.”

Smirking, he saluted his Captain - the main he admired and served under in the program for the last three years. “I won’t forget, Sir.”

The Captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mini disc. “Take this to Central Command. They’ll award you your wings.”

Edge stared at the disc in amazement, but before taking it, he stood to his feet and gave his Captain a proper salute. “Sir, yes Sir.” 

He took the disc, slid it into his pocket, and saluted the Captain again who, in turn, saluted him as well. 

“Make your crew proud, Soldier.”

Captain Halo took his leave, allowing Edge to bask in the good news. He was a full-fledged pilot now. The only thing he had to wait on was his next assignment. He’d had a good run with _The Hierophant_ , but training was over. His next ship would be the ship that he would pilot until the end of his days. The crew would be his lifelong friends and partners.

Reaching one hand out, he stroked the flight controls affectionately as his vision blurred from oncoming tears. He smiled, laughing slightly as a warm feeling spread across his chest.

“...see ya ‘round, _Hierophant_. Be good to the next one, alright?”


End file.
